


What is Happening?

by Sabineholterman



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Cure, True Love, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Caroline goes to Klaus after the cure is forced on her. Marcel just has to ask What is Happening?





	What is Happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is my first Klaus/Caroline story! I thought of this a long time ago and after hearing that Candice Accola is going to be on The Originals, I hope it’s true, I again got this story stuck in my head. I tried to get it out with fan vids but no such luck. So please enjoy and forgive me for any facts I may have gotten wrong. Have a great day! Klaroline forever!

**_ What is Happening? _ **

 

Caroline stretched her sore muscles are she stepped off the plane into the terminal at Louis Armstrong Airport in New Orleans and thought of another thing that she missed from being a vampire. As a vampire, she was able to go on long trips without any hurt in her body, but being a lowly human again meant she was stuck with all kinds of body aches not to mention flat hair, oily skin and an unhealthy paranoia as to who was watching her at all hours of the day. She couldn’t wait to be a vampire again. Klaus had been right she was a better person as a vampire and didn’t want to take a chance that she would turn back into the insecure girl from before.

It didn’t take her long to get her luggage from the luggage rack, and it was when she was sitting in the back of the cab that was speeding toward Klaus’s home that she started to worry. As they pulled up in front of the house Caroline couldn’t help but laugh because of course it was a mansion. Klaus wouldn’t have anything but the best. She paid the driver and stood looking at the gate as she let out a breath to release some of the nerves that had been slowly building during the ride. At the time it had seemed like a lot longer than 30 minutes, but now she wished it had taken longer. “Stop it Caroline!” She told herself. “He wanted you to come here years ago, he’ll be happy to see you now.”

As she walked up the steps to the front door she felt she was being watched although without her Vampire senses she had no way to know if there was anyone there. It was when it took all of two seconds for the door to open to a smiling Klaus that Caroline knew that he had been the one watching. “Why Caroline! How very delightful to see you here in New Orleans.” He purred out. The British accent of his voice making Caroline go a little weak in the knees.  “Get tired of Mystic Falls? Finally come to get some culture in my humble city?” He teased.

“Uh no!” She scoffed and pushed her way through to the foyer before throwing her suitcase and purse down on the floor. “Mystic Falls is home and always will be but I need you.”

“Oh really?! For what?” Klaus questioned with a smirk on his face.

“Not that!” She yelled and hit him on his shoulder. “Ow!” She said and rubbed her hand where it stung from where it had hit his very firm muscles.

“Caroline, what has happened to you?” Klaus asked when he realized that she was not the funny, spirited, stubborn beautiful baby vampire he had meet and quickly fallen for.

“Oh, you finally noticed! Well long story short, I got a spell put on me and was injected with a cure. It made me human again.”

“What?! How?!”

“That doesn’t matter, Stefan and Damon took care of the coven that did it. They aren’t going to be a problem anymore.” She interrupted him. “Right now, I’ve come to you for help.”

“Help?”

“God Klaus how dumb can you be. I don’t like who I am as a human. I want to be a vampire again.” Caroline exclaimed.

“Well obviously, you are pretty much perfect as a vampire.” Klaus gushed and gave her a smirk ignoring her jab at him.

“Thanks, but save the sweet nothings until I’m back as I’m supposed to be.”

“You want me to turn you?!” Klaus asked surprised! “Why didn’t you just have Stefan or Damon do it?”

“Because I want you?” Caroline trailed off and then took a breath before continuing. “All right I missed you and I decided I want to do things before I die for good. So, I’m taking a break from college to get some culture. You _did_ say you were going to help me with that right?”

“Yes. I did.” Klaus said and smiled glad to hear her say she missed him as he had missed her even though there never officially was a them. “All right I will do it and then we will travel the world to find as much culture as you would like.”

“Great!” Caroline exclaimed and gave him one of her megawatt smiles he loved so much. “Where are we going to do it? Here? The living room?”

“My bedroom?” Klaus teased.

“As appealing as that sounds, I want to be a good guest and not get blood on your bed.” Caroline blushed.

“All right come here.” Klaus said with a smile and pulled a chair over for her to sit on. He took one look at her as he bent down and leaned in gently placing his lips against hers.

“What was that for?” Caroline whispered.

“Just seeing if there was any difference.”

“And?”

“None at all. Still just as amazing as usual.” He smiled and chuckled at her own grin.

“All right all right! Let’s do this so we can do more of that later.” Caroline exclaimed.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much.” Klaus bent down and as he felt his fangs extract he took in a smell of the beautiful girl who was here to be with him. He had never felt luckier in his life. He quickly took a bite out of her neck and drank as fast as he could. When he had taken as much as he dared he bit his wrist and gave it to Caroline who eagerly drank. She took a few minutes before looking up at Klaus and then nodding her head. “I love you.” He said right before snapping her neck and catching her body in his arms.

It was right then that the clock in the hall chimed eight times. 12 hours and he would have a brand-new baby Caroline he couldn’t wait to introduce the world to. Right now, though he carried her up to his room laying her in his bed and covering her with the blanket that lay at the end. He sat for a while and watched her sleep. He could watch her for all time but knew he had other things to do and prepare for when she woke.

Twelve hours later and their trip to Europe was booked with accommodations at all the best hotels across the continent, there was a few blood bags sitting on the table next to the bed and he was anxiously watching to see her wake from her slumber. One hour later as the clock downstairs chimed nine times was when he started to worry. He had expected Caroline to wake by now, but there was no sign of anything happening. When the clock struck ten the paranoia started in his head. What if they had done something wrong? What if because she had been a vampire and been cured she couldn’t be turned again? At that thought his anger burst forth and tore from the room smashing everything his family had collected over the years to bits. He was pacing the courtyard when the clock chimed eleven and he started to grieve. It was also then that Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah walked in alarmed at what was happening.

“Nicklaus what has happened!” Elijah calmly asked as he watched the fury roll across his brother’s face.

“Yes, why are you destroying all of our things?” Rebekah called out her own face furious at the theatrics their brother was pulling again.

“It didn’t work!” Klaus exclaimed in anguish. “If I had known it wouldn’t work I would have never done it!” He yelled and smashed his hand into one of the decorative pillars Rebekah had had installed 300 years ago.

“What didn’t work?” Marcel asked.

“I’ve lost her. I killed her.” He yelled and slammed his hands on the ground leaving large cracks across the courtyard. “If I hadn’t she would still be here.”

“Who?” Elijah asked and was shocked when he heard a female voice from above.

“Jeez can’t a girl come back from the dead with a little peace and quiet?” She teased and then looked down with a huge smile at Klaus who had stilled at her words.

“Who’s that?” Marcel asked and was shocked at the look on Klaus’s face.

“Caroline Forbes.” Rebekah explained a sullen feeling coming across her rather quickly. “What are you doing here?”

She didn’t get her answer though as Caroline whooshed down to Klaus and jumped into his arms wrapping her own around his neck before smashing her lips into his own. They were glued to each other for a few moments before they heard Marcel talking.

“All right can someone tell me what is going on.”

“Marcel Geraud I would like to introduce you to Miss Caroline Forbes of Mystic Fall Virginia.” Elijah explained and watched as his brother hugged Caroline his head in her neck. “Miss Forbes, Marcel Geraud.

“Elijah please! I think we have known each other long enough for you to call me Caroline.” She exclaimed and skipped over to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then moved onto Marcel. “Nice to meet you Marcel, please call me Caroline.” She shook his hand before turning to Rebekah. “Well Rebekah I don’t think we are on friend status yet, but I am starting a new chapter of my like and hope you and I can let by gones be by gones.” Caroline smiled at Rebekah and then turned back to Klaus who was beaming at her before again jumping into his arms.

“While it is _nice_ to see you Caroline,” Rebekah had to stop and pause at the word nice. They hadn’t left each other on a good note. “Would you like to explain what is going on?”

“Sister I think…”

“Klaus shhhh!” Caroline commanded and Marcel was astonished to see the control she had over him. “All right here’s the deal. I was kidnapped and given a cure by a coven and came to New Orleans so Klaus could turn me back into a vampire.”

“You what?” Rebekah exclaimed.

“I got here this morning and after we talked a bit Klaus bit me and I have been changing all day. By the way what time is it?”

“11:15.” Marcel supplied and that’s when it clicked in Elijah’s head.

“That’s why you were tearing apart the house wasn’t it?” He asked looking back and forth between his brother and the baby vampire that he hadn’t realized meant as much to him as she did. “You were afraid it didn’t work.”

“What?” Caroline questioned and looked around at the broken furniture and damaged art that littered the floor and halls.

“It was taking longer than I thought it should.” Klaus admitted and sheepishly looked at the ground. “I was going out of my mind afraid I had lost you.”

“It must have taken longer because of the cure.” Caroline said and rested her forehead against his own. “Don’t worry I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” She promised him and then look up sharply. “Please don’t tell me you were sitting there staring at me for fourteen hours?! Because that’s a little creepy.”

“I did not stare for fourteen hours.” Klaus protested with a chuckle. “I watched you for the first two and then went to prepare.”

“Ooh prepare what?” Caroline asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, I prepared for our trip to Europe. Reservations at all the finest hotels in every country I want to take you to and a list of every museum, tourist trap and shopping center in Europe for you to make an itinerary for us.” He finished and beamed when Caroline’s face lit up.

“Sounds like you were busy. Why just Europe why not go on to Asia as well?” She teased.

“It just so happens I did. There is a binder with everything you need waiting for you in my study.”

“Well you are the perfect man!” Caroline exclaimed and then mashed her lips with Klaus’s again.

“Ok. Am I in the Twilight Zone or something? What is going on?” Marcel exclaimed as he looked back and forth from Klaus to Rebekah and Elijah.

“Well Marcel it seems to be that you have just met the one woman in all of history that is able to tame Nicklaus.” Elijah said amused at the way his brother was acting. “I believe this is a very good thing for New Orleans.”

“Let it be known I am still the king and you have now met my queen. I may be happier than I have ever been before, but that doesn’t mean I am going to let anything happen to my city.” Klaus warned. “After all I have a beautiful woman to introduce to it and I wish to show her the very best of it.” He finished with a look on his face. “But not until tomorrow.” He teased and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now I think you and I have some unfinished business to take care of Miss Forbes.”

“Oh yeah?” Caroline asked as she giggled. “I thought I would start that itinerary of ours so that we would be prepared. I just need to get the tourist book in my luggage. It has all the highlighted things I want to do in New Orleans.” She tried to get out with a serious look on her face and then jumped down out of Klaus’s arms turning to walk to where she had left her suitcase.

“I don’t think so.” Klaus said and then walked up to her throwing her over his shoulder and smacking her butt. “Tomorrow. Now I have a certain few things in mind to do with you.” He said and started to walk toward his room but turned around and said with a smirk on his face, “Oh I would suggest you invest in earplugs tonight. I plan on things getting a bit loud.”

“Klaus!” Caroline exclaimed and laughed as he smacked her one more time and started walking again. “Nice to meet you Marcel! See you all later!” Trailed off as Klaus whooshed them off to his room.

“Ok I ask again what is happening?” Marcel asked.

“Trust me Marcellus, something good.” Elijah said and patted him on the back before leaving himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! It makes me want to write more!


End file.
